


The Aristocats AU

by puta_bruta



Series: Black Panther/KillChalla Fanart [9]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Aristocats (1970) Fusion, Cat!Erik, Cat!T'Challa, Digital Art, Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta_bruta/pseuds/puta_bruta
Summary: Kitties!





	The Aristocats AU

**Author's Note:**

> T'Challa: Black Egyptian Mau. They're supposedly placid in nature and have quote "worried almond eyes." Sounds about right.  
> Erik: Savannah Cat. They're supposedly more active and are sort of like dogs. They're also more feral. 
> 
> Also, T'Challa is a smol bean 'cause Savannah cats are so much bigger than his cat breed. Just an FYI.

 


End file.
